This invention relates to a valve actuating mechanism for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to an improved and compact arrangement for facilitating the operation of a plurality of closely positioned valves from a single camshaft.
The advantages of using multiple valves for a single combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine are well known. Multiple valves generally provide a greater effective area for a given surface area and lower inertias so as to permit higher operating speeds. It has, therefore, become a practice to employ two intake and/or exhaust valves for each chamber of the engine and, in fact, there has been recently a trend toward employing an even greater number of intake and/or exhaust valves. However, it is essential that the valves be positioned and oriented so that the combustion chamber has a good and yet compact configuration. Also, when a plurality of valves are utilized that are driven by a single camshaft, there is a problem in operating all of the valves effectively and still permitting a close enough placement of the valves.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved valve actuating mechanism for an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a valve actuating mechanism for an internal combustion engine that permits the use of a plurality of closely spaced valves that are driven by a single camshaft.